Her Eyes
by B00tifulSoul
Summary: Blinded after a fight with some villians, Raven tries to get home but she lands herself into a bigger predicament, the bed of the notorious bad boy, Red X.


**Her Eyes **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: RedxRae**

**1. Quandaries of the Blind and Helpless**

**AN/ I brought back this old story after much consideration (and editing). Maybe a bit too much editing. In fact, this story could be viewed as completely new. I was hoping for a lot of feedback in whether or not I should continue. Please put a simple 'yes' or 'no' in your review. Yes is for continuing and no is for… well, you get the drift. **

**Summary**: Blinded after a fight with some villains, Raven is helpless and vulnerable, two things that she hates to be. Trying to get home with only a vague recollection of the direction isn't a good idea, especially when she lands herself in a bigger predicament, the bed of the notorious bad boy, Red X.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven's eyes swept pass the wonder of what downtown Eastwood City looked like at night. Flashing lights from the stores in her vicinity attracted her roaming eyes. _Bessie's Lingerie _(for the women who wanted to feel young and sexy). _Pretty Little Things_ (for the many tourists wandering around the streets). _Linda's Suits and Dresses_ (for the men and women who wanted to look spiffy). _Club 28_ (for the 21 and over). Blaring music followed her delicate ears around, ranging from a soft jazzy tune to something that can only be described as dirty. Tangy aromas drifted past her nostrils as she went by a Chinese food store. Jump City paled in comparison.

Why were the Teen Titans miles away from where they should be? Well, the answer was simple. Vacation. The Teen Titans needed a break from the crime fighting lifestyle they had partaken in years ago. Why Eastwood City then? That was because of Beastboy. He was adamant about having one of them choose twenty possible cities from a hat. Eastwood was the one Starfire pulled out. It wasn't exactly a bad choice. Eastwood seemed to fit anyone who welcomed noise and dancing lights into their lives. Raven just wasn't one of them.

Earlier this evening, the Teen Titans had entered Club 28. The '21 and over' rule was not able to stop them. They were the Teen Titans after all. Their fame was not just limited to Jump City. Everyone seemed to know who they were, thanks to them saving the world more times than one can count. The bouncer took one look at Robin's red-yellow-green uniform, Cyborg's sonic beam, Starfire's bright smile, Beastboy's sickly green color, and Raven's dark blue cloak (that she had over her face) and immediately let them cut through the line. The Teen Titans were legendary!

Raven sighed as she continued to stroll down the tourist packed streets. She had escaped Club 28 half an hour earlier, stealing away before Beastboy could ask her to dance. She had spent her time wandering about, looking at all the knicks and knacks on displayed in the stores.

Passing by a booth half-hidden in the shadows of a dark alleyway, Raven stopped when the shop vender, an old wizened woman, called out.

"Fortunes… pay a small price to see a glimpse of your future."

Raven shook her head. Fakes… complete phonies who did not know what they were talking about. What can palm readings and tea leaves do to tell you about the future?

"No thanks."

"Ah, a non-believer. What brought on this doubt?"

Raven shook her head again. She had enough of prophecies and destinies to last a lifetime.

Yet, the old woman wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Come in child, I'll give you a reading for free."

Still looking a bit skeptical, Raven seated herself on the three-legged stool placed in front of the booth. One time couldn't hurt could it?

"You have such pretty delicate hands," the old lady said, her own hands caressing Raven's.

She continued, running her fingers through the deep crevices of Raven's palm, "hmm… the deep line running through your palm suggests a long life. Oh… and look here, it separates into two paths. You'll have a difficult choice to make in your lifetime. One…"

The old lady pulled Raven's hand closer to her pale blue eyes as Raven continued to sit there mutely, looking uninterestedly around the old lady's booth. There were unidentifiable objects in glass jars, a milky looking orb sitting in the deep left side of the booth, a tea pot sitting on a portable stove, tarot cards scattered all around.

"… one will bring much love and happiness but… perhaps, a lot of heartbreak. The other path runs smoothly. It suggests security and comfort… but not much happiness. You must choose wisely when the time presents itself…"

"AHH!"

The two women jumped at the intensity of the scream. Her mind was already going into heroine-mode. Raven looked around, trying to sense just where the sound originated. It seemed to come from a place two blocks away from her. Quickly jumping up from the stool, Raven extracted a few dollar bills and coins from the inside pocket of her cloak and threw it onto the table. Mumbling thanks to the old lady, she ran off into the night, going to do what all heroes do: protect the helpless and vulnerable.

The old women smiled sadly as she watched the pretty young lady run off. Poor girl… she will have some difficult choices indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Running past Club 28, she was joined by her four friends, all of whom which looked properly disheveled from a night of clubbing. Robin's shirt was a bit torn at the helm, probably from all the girls who followed him all night with adoration and praise in their eyes. Starfire's hair was in disarray and she was breathing heavily from dancing. Cyborg and Beastboy was covered with bright pink lipstick from the pretty dates that they had picked up. Despite their fun, all had leaped at the sound of the scream.

Robin took the initiative, shouting the ever-familiar phrase, "Titans GO!"

Beastboy took off into the dark blue sky as a pterodactyl, followed closely by Starfire holding Robin. Cyborg jumped onto the rock that Raven levitated and they glided pass buildings until they reached their destination. All five Titans got into fighting formation, facing their newfound enemies who, in turn, surrounded a young girl.

"Stop what you're doing at once!"

Raven rolled her eyes at Robin's usual phrase. Her leader was so predictable. It seemed as if the culprits thought so too.

"Like we hadn't heard that before," a blue-haired menacing looking boy stepped out, asserting his leadership over his group. He had pins sticking out from all over his ears and his eyes were of a piercing blue. His shirt showed a small helpless creature being consumed by a large force. Beastboy took a small tentative step behind Raven.

"The Teen Titans aren't you?"

"Why… we, the BloodGang is pleased to make your acquaintance," he mockingly continued, giving a small bow.

The other three members stepped behind their leader. The small girl that they had kidnapped before looked around at her surroundings and promptly passed out.

The leader gave a small hiss, "What a pity… and here I thought that she'll be able to give us a stronger fight. Deton! Bind her… I don't want her running away too soon."

The one called Deton, a smarmy looking boy stepped forward. Robin took a threatening step towards the BloodGang but Starfire clung onto his arm.

"Please Robin… be careful. We don't know what fighting tactics they have."

Deton smirked at Robin while the blue-haired leader eyed Starfire's long legs, undressing her in his head. She gave a small "peek" as she ran behind Robin.

"Don't worry _sweetums_, you're not exactly my type," he dismissed her, turning his eyes to the other female on the team. "You… however… I bet you're a screamer."

Raven glared at him as she pulled her hood—that had fallen off during her run—over her head. Her hands burned with dark energy as she met his gaze head on.

"Woohoohoo, lookie here boys, the lady knows how to fight," the leader said, mocking Raven's powers. "How 'bout I make it a bit easier for you gorgeous? One on one. I'll even let you hit me first."

That was when all hell broke lose.

"Titans GO!"

Raven's dark tendrils snagged a nearby car and flew at the blue-haired leader, with Raven following behind. With a snarl, Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and flung himself at Deton. Robin swung out his bo-staff and he quickly attacked a pale looking boy in the group. Cyborg blasted away the last member, a scruffy looking kind of guy. Starfire threw star beams at everyone, trying to help her friends get the upper hand.

"Why? Is this the only thing you can do?" the blue-haired leader questioned, dodging the catapults that Raven sent his way. "I thought you were a strong one."

Raven slammed her fist into his face, quickly followed by a series of kicks that would leave anyone who didn't know any martial arts immobile. However, it seemed as if he was well endowed in the fighting arts. Meeting her fists and kicks, he sent back a few moves of his own.

"Is this all _you_ can do?" Raven taunted back, gaining the upper hand. She kicked him in the face and tossed him toward the ground. Gaining her dark energy, she prepared to send another car into his body.

The blue-haired leader only barely escaped the car. The poor girl had no idea what she and her friends just got themselves into. Channeling his powers, he assessed her weak points. Mumbling a bit dark words, he threw his beams towards her face.

Raven's amethyst eyes opened wider as the beams reached her face.

Everything went black. Raven stumbled back a few feet, rapidly blinking her eyes. Nothing seemed to help. What happened to her eyes?

The blue-haired leader laughed wildly. The girl was now helpless and vulnerable! Raven turned towards the laughter, trying to will her eyes to see. The blue-haired leader smiled wildly as he sent another beam towards her.

"Raven! Watch out!"

Raven panicked. She needed to get back right away. She needed help. Titans Tower. She needed to get home! Concentrating on her room back at Titans Tower, Raven disappeared without a trace.

The fight raged on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Landing on a soft bed, Raven let out a small sigh of release. She did it. She reached home. Everything will be okay. The Titans will soon find out that she needed help and they'll come looking for her. Then, Cyborg will be able to perform some tests on her eyes and she'll get her eyesight back. Why did she still have this uneasy feeling that she just missed something?

Trying to comfort herself, she used her hands to glide over the silky comforter. Yes, this is what the bed felt like. Soft and silky. She turned onto the other side to look for pillow. Hmm… she hadn't remember her pillow being this hard. Her hands patted down the object some more.

"Uhmm…"

Her pillow had groaned! She jumped to her feet and crashed to the floor. Where the hell was she! Crawling backwards on her hands, she backed herself into a wall. Raven turned her face towards the sounds that the object was making on the bed, trying to decipher _who_ or _what_ it was.

Red-X awoke to the strangest feeling… hands gliding over his chest. Did he bring another woman home again? He didn't recall doing so. Opening his bleary eyes, he sat up. Who dared touch the torso of the famous Red-X? His eyes scanned through his large bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place. There was clothes all over his plush carpeted floor, his drawers were all closed, his big screen TV was still on (put on mute), and his stereo stood proudly in the right corner of his room. Red-X stood up and stretched his limbs. Scratching his chest softly, he headed for the door, only to be stopped by a small gasp.

Raven tried hard to decipher the sounds from the person in the room. It seemed as if he or she was leaving. Carefully rising to her feet, she fell back down with a soft gasp. Her side… her side felt like it was on fire. Clutching it tightly, she tried once again to rise to her feet. She needed to get out of here.

So it was a woman. She certainly hadn't been invited into his room. Red-X glared at her. Who the hell was she? What the hell was she looking at? He was only seven feet away from her. Striding quickly to where Raven stood uneasily, he grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall.

He growled, "Who the fuck are you?"

Raven gasped louder as the pain in her side became almost unbearable. Her eyes flickered shut and she collapsed into the arms of the notorious bad boy, Red-X.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Robin and the others glared down at the culprits that they had just managed to get control over. All four of them was bond tightly and knocked out, except for the blue-haired leader.

"I said, once again, where the hell is Raven?" Robin growled at the leader, his patience wearing thin.

"She isn't in Titan's Tower," Cyborg reported, looking up from the coordinates on his arm. "The security measures show that no one had entered."

"Release me and my friends first. And you might see the little dark bird again."

"Not going to happen," Robin retorted.

The blue-haired leader smiled maliciously. Despite being tied up, his team had leverage over the Teen Titans. He might not know where the recently blinded girl went but they did not either. A plan already had taken form in his mind.

"I guess you'll never see her again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AN/ Hallo my darling readers. Six pages with 12-font in Microsoft words is not bad. Hmm, I'm getting better at the length thing.**

**How was it? Remember, a 'yes' for continue and a 'no' if the story's horrible. Please review! **

**_Choices_ is going on nicely. Look for a new chapter in one of two days! I'm almost finished with the chapter.**


End file.
